Whirlwind
by Ducksauce-splash
Summary: Secrets, secrets, and more secrets. The Camden family is bursting with them, and some are bound to come out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Mary sat rigid in the blue airplane seat. Carlos sat next to her, "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry," he whispered.

"How can I help but worry?" she replied, her voice taut with anxiety, "You know my parents."

"Yes, I do, and I know that everything will be OK, Matt, Sarah, Simon, and Simon's girlfriend are coming also," Carlos tried to comfort his wife.

"You mean his wife," Mary sighed, "yet another secret from Mom and Dad."

"Yes, but remember not long ago they all had to keep our separation from your parents, so now we owe them," he reminded her.

"Yes, I remember, but we got back together," she said, sighing, "I'm also worried about Charlie, Santana, and Ann."

"Our children will be fine, Mary, now try to get some sleep," Carlos said, handing her one of the yellowed pillows the plane company provided.

Mary shook her head, clearly still worried, but sank into a fitful sleep.

Carlos sighed with relief, sometimes Mary stressed him out, and this was one of those times, she worried too much.

He pushed the plastic that covered the window up, and looked below at the patchwork of designs, deeply etched into the countryside. He thought back to the days when Mary and his relationship wasn't so stable, back when Mary was a flight attendant. He was glad that those days were over.

Jane wiped off the counter where she worked, the Dairy Shack. It seemed like her and Maragaret always went back there, no matter what. But everything was different now. Mac and Maragaret had gotten married, and Martin had left Jane with a broken heart. Just like he'd left Meredith, Ruthie, Sandy, and now herself, the only difference was that Martin had also left Sandy with a baby.

_Why did I trust him to begin with_? She wondered, just before a customer came to the counter.

"I'd like a vanilla milkshake please," he told Jane.

Jane nodded, before screaming back into the kitchen, "SHAKE UP SNOW WHITE!" The Dary Shack language for a vanilla milkshake, she handed the man his milkshake and his change, and watched him walk off. She sighed, it seemed like everyone had moved forward with their life, except her.

Kevin picked up Savannah and Keith and headed over to Eric and Annie's house, as he walked into the door he could immediately tell something was wrong. Not because of the looks, but because of the smell. Annie _always_ had something cooking and even when she didn't there was always someone in the kitchen. But the kitchen was empty, both of smells and of persons. He walked up the stairs, and all was quiet there, too.

"Huh," Kevin muttered a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What Daddy?" Savannah asked, hearing Kevin mutter to himself.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing," Kevin replied, as he led the kids up into the attic that was converted into a bedroom.

Nobody was there either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Sandy grabbed Aaron's diaper bag, Aaron, her purse and ran out of the door, she was already late and she still had to take Aaron to daycare. She sighed, Jonathan had to go on a twelve hour shift, and he wouldn't be back until four in the afternoon.

As she started walking to her car, she heard somebody behind her call out her name.

Sandy turned around and saw Rose running up to her, Sandy sighed again, she didn't think that this day could have gotten much worse, and now, unfortunately, now it had.

"I almost missed you," Rose said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm taking Aaron to day-care and then I have class," Sandy replied, checking her watch, impatiently.

"Did you hear the news?" Rose asked, oblivious to the fact that Sandy had to go.

"Err, no," Sandy replied, looking at her watch again.

"Homberto and I got married!" Rose exclaimed.

_I feel sorry for him,_ Sandy thought, but, instead, she said, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Rose gushed, a huge smile on her face.

_How will Homberto survive?_ Sandy wondered, still smiling at Rose.

Matt grabbed his patients' files from the door and walked into the examining room.

"Hello, Mr. Smith," Matt said in a professional voice, "What seems to be the matter today?"

"I can't seem to move my left arm," the old man rasped, Matt watched pain flicker through Mr. Smith's eyes as Matt touched the arm, examining it.

Matt checked the old man's vital signs and his pulse, when all of a sudden Matt's cell phone rang, a loud ring in the silence.

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith," Matt said, and when Mr. Smith nodded, Matt quietly walked out of the room and into the bustling hallway, filled with people going from one place to another.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hi! Matt?" he heard Lucy say from the other line.

"Lucy, I'm at work," Matt said in an aggravated tone.

"Oh, sorry," Lucy replied, "Anyways I just wanted to say hi!"

"Well hi Lucy, but please don't call me again," Matt replied, hanging up the phone.

He sighed and walked back into the room where Mr. Smith was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Mary took three quick, shallow, short breaths, before taking one step off of the plane. The smell. A sharp scent of cleaning supplies, and people. She remembered it from her days as a flight attendant. Every airport smelled the same, except some had the small of food thrown in. As she walked through the terminal, she looked around, seeing people jostling each other just to get their bags and belongings.

_Why can't people just be patient?_ She wondered.

Carlos, as if hearing her thoughts said, "Remember Mary, just a few months ago you'd have been right at the front, jostling for a place, too."

Mary gave a nod, but she still looked worlds away to Carlos.

_We used to be so close,_ Carlos thought, _and we still seem to be, on the outside..._

Jane took a drink of soda and walked off of the bus. She headed towards the apartment that she shared with Margaret and Mac. No matter how old she got, she always got frightened by the dark, and it didn't help that she was walking home alone in it. As she continued walking a gust of icy wing stabbed through the light jacket she was wearing and rain soon followed, _It's going to be a miserable night,_ she mused to herself, with a scowl on her face.

By the time she arrived at the apartment the rain had turned into a downpour, she was soaked, and cold, and in an overall bad mood. She stomped upstairs to where she lived and opened the door. As she did, the lights flickered, and she heard a pop. Everything went dark. Jane groaned, tonight was going to be a long night.

Kevin heard the pop, too, and right when the lights went out, lightning flashed outside of the window. Keith started crying and Kevin heard Savannah whimper.

"Everything's going to be alright," Kevin said to the children, picking them both up, and started down the stairs, as he was about half-way to the bottom, he heard voices, and someone started walking up the stairs.


End file.
